


The (Mis)Adventures of Wammy's House

by misspronoun



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronoun/pseuds/misspronoun
Summary: Join me, in recounting the (mis)adventures of the kids living in Wammy's House!*None of this is canon, by the way.*
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Kudos: 3





	1. Cigarettes and Dice

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i had at 6 am

Near sat cross-legged on the floor of the "living room." Multiple kids ran excitedly by him as he continued to stack dice. "Hey, Near wanna come outside and play?" A female voice asked him. He turned to the speaker, Linda, and shook his head solemnly. He couldn't go outside; it would get his pyjamas and socks dirty. 

As he placed the last dice, he turned to see Mello and Matt watching him. "Aren't you going out to play?" Matt asked. "Aren't you?" Near questioned. "Nah." Matt said simply, rubbing the back of his neck. "Me and Matt were going to sneak into the basement, we found a pack of cigarettes. You aren't gonna snitch, are you?" Near looked back at his dice, then at Mello. "Do you have a lighter?" Mello's face dropped. "Oh. Er, no. Probably should've gotten a lighter, huh?" He cursed something under his breath. "Yeah. That probably would've made more sense." Near smiled. 

The three stood in silence before Near stood up. "There's a lighter in the janitors room." He told them. Mello examined the smaller boys face for any tell of lying, when he believed Near was telling the truth, he grinned mischievously. "Aren't such a golden boy after all?" Matt laughed. Near walked past them and went down the hallway. "Good kid." Matt smirked. And the brunette and the blond walked to the janitors room.

. . .

The two carefully tip-toed down the stairs to the basement. Mello flinched as the gate loudly creaked, though the noise of the other children covered it up nicely. Mello tossed the pack of cigarettes to his excited friend. "Sweet." Matt opened the box viciously and threw it over to Mello. "Let's hope these are as high quality as Victor said." Victor, another boy at the orphanage, had dealt them the pack of cigarettes in exchange of 3 of Mello chocolate bars. It was a hard deal for Mello, being such a chocolate fan but, eventually he decided he was an even bigger cigarette fan.

Matt opened the lighter and carefully lifted it up to to the tip of the cigarette, lifting it aflame. He grinned and passed the lighter to Mello, who did the same. "Those chocolates were worth it." Mello laughed. 

"This fucking school." Mello said after a while. "It's not worth it. It's not worth _shit_." He took another drag and looked at his friend. "What do you think you're gonna do after this damn school? Be the next _fucking_ L?" Mello said bitterly. "Probably," Matt paused taking another drag. "Dead or jailed." Matt answered and Mello cocked a brow. "Sure, I'll probably be a criminal but," he paused dramatically, "I won't be in jail." "Oh really?"

"Yep! I'm too smart to get caught." He tapped his temple. "I'm gonna be a mob boss, or something." Matt laughed. "You watched the Godfather too many times, Mello." Mello examined his brunette friend who was leaned against the wall. He looked like someone from a cheesy 80's action movie Mello watched a few years back. Mello brushed his long hair back and tugged at his collar. "It's hot down here." Matt wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Fuck. Since you mentioned it, I noticed. Asshole." Mello laughed and dropped his cigarette, stomping on the bud. Matt did the same and they both left the basement as it was turning nightfall.

  


  


  



	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda draws Near and Mello

Linda knocked on the door to Near's dormitory, pencil and paper in hand. Shuffling footsteps approached the door and opened it slightly. "Hello?" Near asked peeking through the crack of the door. "Hey Near!" Linda greeted cheerfully. Near looked confused, until his eyes darted to the objects in her hold. He would've groaned if he didn't like Linda. "I was wondering... Could I draw you, Near?" Near thought for a moment before sighing. "Okay.." He answered unsure. Linda smiled a great big smile that him feel warm inside, until she dragged him out by sleeve.

Fortunately, he was wearing slippers. She pulled him into her room, where Mello sat too. Mello rolled his eyes. "Hey, Near." He greeted half-heartedly. Near didn't say anything and Linda gestured for him to sit down. He slowly sat down beside Mello who dramatically flinched. 

"Perfect!" Linda clapped her hands together. "Now, just sit there. Don't move!" She snapped at Mello who had scratched his nose.

She slowly opened her notepad and began sketching. Mello itched to eat a chocolate bar and Near almost fell asleep listening to the soothing scratches of Linda's pencil marks. "It's done!" Linda gasped and excitedly turned the paper around to face them.

"Damn, I look _gooood_!" Mello complimented. Near smiled. "Thank you Linda." He stood up and left the room. Linda's smile dropped a bit but Mello's complimenting made her happy again.

She giggled. "Yes, you do look good, Mello."


	3. Wammy's House Student File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look through the files of Wammy's House.

**Student #34**

**Name: Nate River.**

**DOB: 24/8/1991.**

**Hair Colour: White.**

**Height: 5"0 (At time of writing.)**

**Blood Type: B**

**Weight: 78lbs (At time of writing.)**

**Quiet, shy, doesn't often participate in groups of people, intelligent, academically skilled, leader.**

**Student #35**

**Name: Mihael Keehl.**

**DOB: 13/12/1989**

**Height: 5"5 (At time of writing.)**

**Blood Type: A**

**Weight: 100lbs (At time of writing.)**

**Loud, reckless, mischievous, troublemaker, intelligent, academically skilled, leader.**

**Student #36**

**Name: Mail Jeevas.** ****

**DOB: 01/02/1990**

**Height: 5"5 (At time of writing.)**

**Blood Type: O**

**Weight: 110lbs (At time of writing.)**

**Loud, mischievous, troublemaker, intelligent, academically average, follower.**

Roger sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek. He threw the files into the incinerator. L was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer//I don't know how cigarettes work


End file.
